The Heart of the Warrior
| number=17| author=John Gregory Betancourt| published=October 1996| format=Paperback| pages=274| date=2372| ISBN=ISBN 0671002392| }} Publisher's description '''From the back cover:' While a crucial peace conference fills Deep Space Nine with rumors of intrigue and conspiracy, Major Kira and Lt. Commander Worf embark on a dangerous undercover mission deep in the heart of the Gamma Quadrant. Their mission: to find the secret of the addictive substance that the Changelings use to control their Jem'Hadar warriors. But how long can Worf and Kira remain undetected in the midst of the Dominion? Odo may be their only hope; but to save them, he'll have to stand against his own people. References Characters :Auron • Julian Bashir • Colfax • Dan Cziraky • Jadzia Dax • Dulev • Harold DuQuesne • Elim Garak • Gerazh • Jezrak • Kira Nerys • Kloran • Koratta Jael • Myriam Kravitz • McCormick • Rel Mekkar • Ren Mekkar • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Orvor • Quark • Rom • Selann • Senosh • Benjamin Sisko • Snoct Sneyd • Harold Strockman • T'Pao • Thok • Philip Twofeathers • Vertan • Werron • Winn Adami • Worf • Zheronn • Zhosh • Curzon Dax • Goff • James Kirk • Kurn • Loran Devys • Opaka • Jean-Luc Picard • Polatta • Alexander Rozhenko • Jake Sisko • Joseph Sisko Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Daborat V • Daborat system • Deep Space 9 • Founders' homeworld • Gamma Quadrant • Hall of Justice • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Skovar IV • Skovar VI Arvanus VI • Belmast • Cardassia • Carnalia VIII • Dorvanto • Earth • Galagos VI • Ileph-B • Octyne III • Orjax Cluster • The Prodigal • Qo'noS • Retollan Monastary • Starbase 201 • Valtusia Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Galactic Queen ( ) • hovercar • • ( ) • Sespar's Revenge (Dominion warship) • • Uganda Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Caxtonian • Changeling • Denuvian • Ferengi • Groxxin • Human (Cherokee • Native American) • Iffalian • Igrid • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Taltic • Trill • Valtusian • Vulcan Doldarian • Romulan • Prophets • Thelorian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Union • Detapa Council • Cardassian Guard • Dominion • Founder • Maquis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Brooklyn Dodgers • Obsidian Order • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :blood screening • carbon • cloaker • DNA • DNA scanner • holosuite • hyperspace • ketracel-white • Panzer's Syndrome • retrovirus • tricorder • warp coil • xolon Ranks and titles :ambassador • dabo girl • Emissary of the Prophets • kai • Sub-Garn Other references :Antwerp Conference • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • baseball • brush devil • coffee • dabo • darts • dress uniform • duracrete • duranium • durasteel • Federation-Cardassian War • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • hzork • Jefferies tube • latinum • May'boq • Occupation of Bajor • orange juice • Oslan silk • pit spider • planet • prune juice • Qualian sea brandy • Romulan ale • spiced ale • Tirellian stout Appendices Background information *"The Heart of the Warrior" marks the first appearance of Worf in a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel, not counting the novelization of "The Way of the Warrior". The historian's note gives the name of the novel as The Trojan Spaceship. *John Gregory Betancourt commented: "Worf has always been one of my favorite characters, and I wanted to write a book about him but set in the Dominion, where he would find a challenge to his handto-hand combat skills. Unfortunately, later seasons of DS9 developed the Founders and Dominion enough that my book is, ah, retroactively contradictory to the official universe in a number of places". (Voyages of Imagination) Related stories *The Changeling characters recall the events of "The Adversary", where Odo became the first Changeling to kill another. *Sisko recalls the events of "Homefront" and Paradise Lost", especially the bombing of the conference and believing his own father was a Changeling. External links * * Connections | prevpocket=Meld| nextpocket=Sons of Mogh| voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=Return to Grace| adafter1=Sons of Mogh| }} category:books Category:DS9 novels